27 Letters Past
by InuLuna19
Summary: Sesshoumaru receives a package from Kagura, an old flame, that holds more than he ever thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Box<p>

"Thank you Sesshoumaru for coming over. Takeru was really glad you could make it" Kagome said over the phone as she talked to her brother-in-law.

"He is my nephew" Sesshoumaru replied to her.

"Yes, and since you are his uncle you should see him more, especially since you only live about two hours away" Kagome replied to him in a slightly scolding manner.

"Hn" was his only reply to her before he heard a child wailing in the background.

"Ahh! That would be Mayumi, either way thank you Sesshoumaru and please come by again. It was great having you!" Kagome said as she hung up the phone to go and attend to her daughter.

"Likewise" Sesshoumaru responded as he too hung up the phone. He looked out the window of his car to see the tall skyscrapers of New York as he entered the city and returned to the building that housed his penthouse that he called home.

(Talking on your cell and driving is a bad combination, so let's assume it was a Bluetooth.)

"Good evening Ms. Larson" Sesshoumaru greeted the landlord at the front desk.

"Good evening Mr. Taishou" she said back as a return greeting. "Oh, a package is here for you" she said as she went back into the room behind her desk to retrieve the package that was left.

"I did not order anything. Simply throw it out" he said, but what she told him next peaked his interest.

"It was from a one Kagura Vinter. I believe that you should at least see what is inside before you deem its contents worthless" she said as she placed the box on top of the desk so that Sesshoumaru could take it.

Sesshoumaru simply took the box back home with him, all the while wondering why Kagura decided to give him this and why now of all reasons. He and Kagura had not seen each other for twenty-six years. In that time he had been married, built a company, gained a niece and nephew through his half-brother, was divorced and is currently living alone as a bachelor in New York City. Kagura had been one of his only good friends throughout his childhood and into his adulthood and the only real woman he had deeply cared for. They had been together for a few years before she was offered a position as a surgeon in Oregon. After that she left for five years, ending their relationship. It wasn't until she came back, for what reason he couldn't remember, that they had met again. She had stayed for only three months before she had left him again for good. She always said that she wanted to be free and live her life the way she wanted. Her freedom simply meant that she would never be where he wanted her to be, that she would never stay in put.

He locked the door to his penthouse once he was inside and set the box on his dark mahogany kitchen table. He hung his coat up and started a pot of coffee. It was a Saturday and he would not be in to work until Monday morning.

He walked up to the brown box sitting on his table and sliced the tape binding the box shut with his claw. When he opened the box he found a large envelope, multiple DVDs, letters and one note that was sitting atop the many things in the box. He picked up the note and began to read what it said:

Sesshoumaru Taishou,

If you are reading this then all of these things found their proper home and all of my work wasn't a complete waste of time. If not, then all of these are worthless to anyone else.

Though if you are reading this and your name is Sesshoumaru Taishou then please follow these instructions.

Read each letter in the order they written; there are also DVDs for after you have read the letters and the envelope can be opened last. Whether you choose to read all of the letters is up to you, but I would appreciate it if you did. It would mean a lot to me.

Thank you.

Sesshoumaru looked for a signature or anything to indicate that it was indeed from Kagura, but he found no indication that it was ever from her. That was until he looked at the first letter.

On the front of it read his name in Kagura's handwriting and a date. March 23, 1984. It was dated a week after she had ended their relationship and left for Oregon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine

Chapter 2: Letter 1

Dear Sesshoumaru,

It seems a little odd that I am writing you a letter that you will never read, well I hope that you will never read. I don't know why I am writing it in the first place. Perhaps it is because I didn't really want to leave you and I wanted you to stop me from going. Then again, I knew you wouldn't stop me and I always wanted to live out in the west. Or maybe I wished you would follow me, but you were starting your own company and didn't have much choice of going anywhere.

Maybe I am writing this to simply give myself peace of mind, but as I am writing this I know that is not why I am.

The real reason… the real reason is because I can't forget about you. I don't think I ever will be able to do so, but also never would have forgiven myself if I had passed up this opportunity. I wish you could see how beautiful it is out here. I actually have a house and yard instead of living in a skyscraper overlooking the concrete jungle. The air here is even different. It is just beautiful. I just wish you could see it with me. I don't know if I will ever stop missing you, but I hope that I will at least not regret the decision I made.

Kagura Vinter


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Inuyasha, not mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Letter 2<p>

August 8, 1988

Dear Sesshoumau,

Moving, I have found out, sucks. Moving out because of breaking up with your boyfriend sucks worse. The stupid bastard didn't even have the decency of trying to cover up the fact that he was cheating on me. I'm not a cardiovascular surgeon because it is easy and anyone can do it. I am one because I went to school for a good part of my life to earn a degree and become one of the top in my field.

It still amazes me that the dumbass didn't think that I would notice. If only Darwin's theory of natural selection worked on humans the world would be a far less stupid place.

Maybe I should just get a cat and rent an apartment. That way I won't have to deal with yard work. Not that I don't love outside and working on a yard, but I simply don't have the time. I really don't know how people make all of this chaos work out into something like a relationship or a family.

Why am I writing this? I have no idea. Maybe it will become a habit or hobby. Like me taking photos or videos of just about everything. Speaking of which I still have those photos we took together at that fair we went to. You know the one that we took when I climbed on your back and tried to make you smile. Then again I managed to make you smile by the end of the night. We always had so much fun together.

Why am I remembering this now? I wonder if I will ever be able to find anyone who I can laugh with like I used to with you…

Well anyways I am moving out of that bastards place and getting my own place again.

Kagura Vinter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Past Recollections<p>

By this point Sesshoumaru had everything laid out on his table. All of the letters, 27 in total, all of the DVDs and the unopened yellow envelope that he was to open last. He had read only two of the letters that were addressed to him. They were simple and uneventful, as well as something he could not have seen Kagura ever sending him any one of these letters. Then again Kagura was always able to surprise him. She was never someone who was predictable. The fact that she had even wrote the letters and kept them in the first place was surprising.

He reached for the next letter and saw the date. April 25, 1989.

He stopped as he remembered what had transpired two months before the date that was on the letter. It was two months after he had seen Kagura for the last time.

"Where the hell are you going?!" shouted Sesshoumaru as he grabbed Kagura's arm to stop her from leaving.

"I'm going home. To Oregon" she spat back at him as she tried to yank her arm from his grasp, but only succeeded in making it tighter around her arm.

"Why?" he said with rage in his eyes. He had come to where she was staying to surprise her and found that she was packing everything and preparing to leave, again.

"Why?" she questioned in rage. "Why?!" she yelled at him and her ruby eyes seemed to glow like fire from the anger she held towards him at that moment. "You are _engaged_ Sesshoumaru! You never told me and simply assumed that I would be your mistress?!" she shouted as her brows were knit together and her red lips were drawn in a thin line and she yanked her arm from his grasp.

"You never asked if I was" he answered coldly back to her.

"That's your answer. Really. I can't believe this. I never should have asked to meet you in the first place" she seethed at him.

"Then why did you?!" he practically hissed at her in anger.

"Because I wanted to catch up you after not seeing you in five years! That's why! We were friends long before we were ever lovers. Did you really think that I looked you up simply so that I could have a bed partner for the time I was here?" she screamed at him as she threw her hands up in the air to keep from throttling him and taking things out of hand.

"I do not know what I thought, but I do know what it has turned into. If you simply wanted to talk you never would have shared my bed in the first place" he countered her with angry, narrowed eyes.

"Yes, I wanted company, but it didn't have to be you" she shouted back at him in rage.

"Do not act as if you care nothing about what happened between us" he seethed through clenched teeth.

"Well guess what? I didn't care about you or how this would even turn out! I knew it would end and figured I might as well share it with someone I knew instead of someone off the streets" she said with venom lacing her voice.

"Do not lie to me Kagura!" Sesshoumaru growled at her in a low threatening voice.

"Do not make the mistake that I could ever care for anyone as cold and heartless as yourself" she fumed as she strained to suppress her powers of wind.

Sesshoumaru, instead of retorting in even more fiery anger, straightened his posture and his features took on an incredibly cold and merciless look. He became exactly what she had wanted. A cold and heartless demon. He stared her down with piercingly cold eyes as he spoke to her. "Very well. Then leave and never return. If you ever show yourself in front of me again I will make your entire existence a living nightmare, Miss Vinter" he said icily.

That was the last thing had said to her. After he had told her to never come before him again he had left the place she was staying and returned to his fiancée.

Sesshoumaru brought himself out of his memories and opened the letter that was addressed to him and he started to read.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimed

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Letter 3<p>

Sesshoumaru,

You are a cold hearted bastard.

Just thought you should know that.

Kagura Vinter


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Letter 4<p>

April 26, 1989

Sesshoumaru,

I'm not sure why I did what I did.

No I know exactly why I did what I did. The day before I left a few months ago I met your fiancée, Toran. She and I had a talk and that was how I found out that you were engaged. I also had a feeling that something like that was going on anyways. Yet I still wanted one more night with you and then one turned to two and… well you know how it went.

You know she actually loves you, I think. She is similar to you in many aspects as well. She told me to stop what I was doing, to stop ruining her happy ending because I left mine five years ago. What she said may have been partly true, but at the same time I never did regret my decision to go to Oregon. Though I have always regretted leaving you, both times.

I wish you two happiness and I hope you get some kids that will be little devils like your half-brother. I would ask you for photos, but I doubt that your pride would ever let you contact me again. I also don't think that you would ever forgive me for what I did to you. It wasn't right and don't worry, I won't give you a chance to make my life a living nightmare.

Though, there is something that has me a little worried. I have been getting sick and have had headaches for the past few weeks. I really hope it is nothing serious.

Kagura Vinter


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Letter 5<p>

May 5, 1989

Sesshoumaru,

I don't know how this happened, at least I don't believe that it did. I know exactly how this happened to tell the truth, but I still can't fathom that it happened.

I'm pregnant. I went to the doctor and took home tests. All of them were positive. I am three months along and to tell the truth… I'm scared.

I don't know how to be a mother, let alone raise a child by myself. If I didn't think you would take it away from me then I would tell you. I only hope that you and the baby can forgive me for this.

Kagura Vinter


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Letter 6<p>

November 15, 1989

Dear Sesshoumaru,

I heard that your company took off and you are happy with your wife in New York City. I'm glad and I hope you can have the joy of children as well. Our baby was a girl. Her name is Rin Anya Vinter. Born November 1, 1989. Weight: 7 pounds and 3 ounces.

She is absolutely beautiful. She has my black hair, but your beautiful golden eyes. She is going to have guys all over her when she gets older. Her smile is like sunshine and warms up your entire body when you see it. Her laugh is like a soft melody that plays on your ears and she is mine and yours.

Our beautiful Rin.

Loving Mother,

Kagura Vinter


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Letter 7<p>

November 1, 1990

Dear Sesshoumaru,

I can't believe that Rin is 1. It amazes me at how fast they can grow up. I took back up my hobby of documenting everything with a video camera and photos. Also her first word was 'pootty', which I have taken to mean pretty and not potty. You have no idea how confusing that was for a while. She is walking now, or more like stumbling around the house that I had to move into. It is a good thing that I can make a decent living at what I do. I also accepted a position at a smaller office that has better hours. This way I can be with Rin as much as possible.

I really can't get enough of her. If you met her I bet you wouldn't be able to leave her alone either. I feel guilty every time I think of it. Of what I am taking away from you, but I am far too afraid that you will take her away from me and I don't think I could live without her.

I'm sorry.

Kagura Vinter


	10. Chapter 10

I do no own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Letter 8<p>

December 27, 1991

Well Rin is in the terrible two's. Let me tell you this, if human children are terrible at this age then demons are immensely worse. Hence the orange juice stain on the paper. Though her being half dog demon and half wind sorceress doesn't help matters at all.

Though at the same time she is the most adorable bundle of laughter; that is when she isn't drawing on the walls or pulling out the cat's hair. She learned that wasn't such a good idea quickly.

Although Halloween was fun to dress her up and get candy. She was a demon lord for Halloween.

Gee. I wonder who that sounds like.

Thanksgiving was a nightmare because she decided that cranberry sauce and stuffing would look wonderful on the table cloth and the drapes.

Then there was Christmas. She went to see Santa at the mall and I took many pictures, we went shopping for toys and new outfits two days before Christmas. I bought a small tree and we both hung the ornaments (I did the lights) and baked cookies on Christmas Eve. Then on Christmas morning we opened presents, you should have seen her face. It was priceless.

Either way, Happy Holidays.

Kagura Vinter


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Letter 9<p>

September 22, 1995

Dear Sesshoumaru,

Wow, it has been a long time since I wrote one of these… Rin is doing fabulous. She is now six years old and started kindergarten. Sometimes she can be a pain in the butt, but most of the time she is the adorable angel she looks like. I can't even imagine what I would have done if I had lost her.

Anyways her favorite color is bright orange, and it suits her so well. Another thing she loves I melons. I don't understand how she could love them so much when her father is a carinivore. I freakin' hate melons, they're just nasty…

Right, back to the letter, there was a couple that moved here. Koga and Ayame Lycaon. They have a daughter that is Rin's age named Sierra. Their daughter gets along well with Rin and Ayame has become a good friend of mine. It helps me so much that they are neighbors because Ayame is able to watch Rin most of the times I need her to. Though the only time I ever need her to is when I get an emergency call for a surgery.

Rin is now about 3'2" tall, she has your bright gold eyes and my unruly black hair. When she gets older she and Sierra are going to get all of the guys. I just hope she gets the one that she is in love with.

Kagura Vinter


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Years Gone By<p>

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe what he was reading. It was like he was the butt of some sick joke. He had a child that he never knew about and Kagura had no intention of showing him. Then why did she send these letters, especially if she never meant to give them to him. It did not make any sense to him.

Sesshoumaru got up out of his chair and went to make a cup of coffee, it was now into the early hours of Sunday morning. He had been reading the letters and thinking about all of the things they had told him. He had read up to letter 23 and was going to start on letter 24. They were all about Rin, someone he now sorely wanted to meet. After he had gotten over his anger he was able to start reading the letters left to him again.

There were letters for different years. When she learned to ride a bike, her first crush at school, her first day of junior high and the day she broke her arm. Their vacations to the Rocky's for ski trips and to the many National parks. Rin's passion for English and many other languages and her lack of ability at math and science. All of the trouble she caused with Sierra. Her first school dance and first boyfriend, her first heartbreak and the boy that beat up her ex because of it. There were mentions of Kagura feeling sick with nausea and headaches, but it never said she had gone to a doctor for them. It talked of Shippo, one of Rin's boyfriends who Kagura liked very much and approved of, their numerous dates and when he had asked her to prom and then had proposed to her.

Kagura had documented everything and left it to him. In reality Sesshoumaru didn't know if he truly wanted to read to the end of all of these letters. If Kagura had sent these letters then something must have happened.

Sesshoumaru reached for the twenty fourth letter and opened it. The date was March 5, 2008.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Letter 24<p>

Sesshoumaru,

I have so much to say, but I don't know how to say it. First Rin left to go and find you in New York. She accepted Shippo's proposal and they are going to get married after they are done with their schooling. Shippo wants to be and accountant and Rin wants to be an editor. I don't know if you have met each other yet, but I hope you like her. She really is a great daughter.

This next part… I haven't told Rin about. This time I know I am not pregnant. If I had the choice I would choose being pregnant over this.

Sesshoumaru… I have a rare form of cancer. Brain cancer to be precise. It is nearly undetectable until it is too late and only found in demons.

I'm dying Sesshoumaru…

Kagura Vinter


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Letter 25<p>

April 2008

Dear Sesshoumaru,

I guess I probably should have addressed this letter as 'Dad' instead. I don't even know what I could say, except that I already feel like I know you. You have no idea how many times Mom talked about you. She already showed me all of the videos and pictures of you two together. She told me about how you always tried to be serious about everything. How she was the only one who could make you laugh and smile. How handsome you are and how, even under the cold exterior, your heart was warm and caring. At least in your own way.

Well, anyways, I saw you yesterday. More like ran into you, literally. Yep, I was that scrawny teenager with the army green jacket and orange barrette in my hair. I don't think that shouting out "Hi, I'm Rin and your daughter" would have been right at that moment. Though you did say "You should be more considerate of others while walking." Not really the best first impression, but I guess that is your cold exterior.

Honestly the off putting attitude didn't bother me, but the reason why I didn't introduce myself was because I saw you with your wife. She looked so happy when she was with you; I simply couldn't bring myself to destroy that. So I took my time going back home. I truthfully held some hatred for Mom because she never told you about me, but I can kind of see why.

I am getting married in around four years to Shippo McKenna. He is a fox demon and just the cutest thing when he is angry! Anyways I wanted to say this: I hope we can meet for real one day. I will be looking forward to it, Dad.

Rin Vinter


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not Own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Letter 26<p>

September 26, 2014

Dad,

If this reached you then you need to read the next letter and open up the large envelope. You can watch the movies after you read this, but you really need to see what is in the envelope.

Also… I am so sorry…

Rin McKenna


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I (still) do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Letter 27<p>

Dear Sesshoumaru,

Wow, it has been a long time since I have written a letter. A good three or four years. Well Rin is now married and has just had twins. They are now a year and a half old and just a boat load of trouble. One girl and one boy, Kimi and Tomoe. She decided to name her after your mother and him after Shippo's father. Shippo's parents had died in a car crash shortly after Rin came back to Oregon. It was such a hard time for the both of them.

Rin is such a beautiful and successful young woman and Shippo is just as handsome and successful. I love them both and will miss them both tremendously.

I stopped radiation and chemo. They would have been to just simply postpone the inevitable. Lucky for me this cancer is slow moving so I can be with Rin and her family for more time, but it is eating away at me. My memories are fading and my body is growing weak. I simply refuse to die in a hospital with no memories of anyone I hold dear.

Sesshoumaru, if you are truly reading this, than please watch the video I have left you. It is important, please.

Kagura Vinter


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Memories Lost<p>

Sesshoumaru placed the last letter on the table and reached for the box with almost mechanical like movements. He picked up the first video that was titled : Rin's first's of the year!

He put it in and saw everything that he had missed while he had never known his daughter. Her first day home, first bath, first holidays, birthday, first time crawling and then walking, the first time she blew something away with her still uncontrolled powers, everything. Everything was documented, from her first day at school to her graduation from College. There was even a tape of the wedding that he never was able to walk his daughter down the aisle. She had left him with everything she could.

After he had watched everything that was in the box he wasn't sure if he wanted to kill Kagura when he saw her or embrace her for telling him that he did have a child and provided him with every detail she could on Rin's life.

Though there was still the envelope in the box. He decided instead of finding Kagura that instant he would finish what he had started when he read her first letter that she had sent in the box. It was another video. He placed the video into the DVD slot and pressed play. Instead of seeing Rin again like all of the other videos he saw Kagura. She was paler than the last time he had seen her. Her vibrant red eyes had lost most of their brightness and her hair was short and limp. She looked to be on the edge of death and then she started to talk.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Kagura<p>

"I have to say that I simply look like crap. Then again dying does that to you" Kagura said letting loose a dry chuckle whilst her eyes held no humor in them at all. "Unlike those letters, this time I know what I am doing" she said as she lowered her eyes. "Sesshoumaru… I'm saying goodbye." She said with sorrow filling her eyes and voice. "Truly I don't want to die and I am scared out of my mind. I am so scared…" she said quietly as she hung her head and kept tears at bay. She stayed still for a moment to calm herself so she would be able to talk properly. "I have regrets… I have so many even when I claimed I had none. I regretted the decision to leave the first time I did, but at the same time I don't thing I ever would have chosen another path that that one. Though when I came back to you after those years I was away I regret not fighting for you. You know that Toran knew about us and what we were doing together. She told me that if I loved you then I would fight for you, but if my feelings were any less than her I would lose the fight. I regret not fighting that time and I regret not coming back after you told me to leave and never come back. We both are really stubborn and hot headed sometimes." She said while she smiled slightly.

"We were like that when we were kids too. I still remember the time when we were by the river and were just lying on the grass and looking at the clouds. I told that if I died I wanted to become the wind. We were so carefree back then and knew so little. We thought we were invincible and would live forever. We were so naïve weren't we?" she asked as she reminisced about that certain day even though she would never receive an answer.

"I regret the fact that I hid Rin from you. It was a horrible thing to do and I hope that you can forgive me, but I was always afraid that if you knew you would take her away from me. I wouldn't have been able to live without her, but that is no excuse for letting you live without even knowing her. I am sorry" she said on a shaky breath as she tried desperately to hold back the tears. Despite all of her efforts a few slipped past her eyelids and cascaded down her cheeks.

"I regret so much Sesshoumaru. You not knowing Rin, not knowing Tomoe or Kimi or Shippo, you missing everything and the fact that I won't see you again." Kagura said brokenly as her sadness and reality overcame her. She bowed her head and placed her hands over her eyes shielding them from the view of the camera. She cried quietly as Sesshoumaru sat stoically watching the recording. Never letting any emotions take presence on his face.

Kagura wiped her eyes after a short time and faced the camera once again, "I regret so much, but so long as you have watched this I don't have to regret this. The fact that we never showed each other true feelings because we thought they were weaknesses. Emotions aren't weakness, they mean you are alive and free. I learned that from Rin" Kagura said as she gained a smile that seemed to brighten her being. Still smiling she continued talking. "I never told you my true feelings and that is something I don't want to regret. Sesshoumaru Taishou I have and always will love you" Kagura finished as her smile brightened and she looked alive once more, as if her old self was right there on the screen. Then the screen turned black. After a few seconds a date appeared on the screen: February 16, 2013.

It was dated seven months before the last letter Rin had wrote. Sesshoumaru sat there as he took everything in. Kagura wasn't the one who sent the package. It was Rin. Kagura was dead.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Rin<p>

February 2, 2015

Ding~ Dong~

The doorbell to the McKenna household chimed and two clambering twin three and a half year olds ran to the door screaming "I got it! Thes somen' here!" One girl and one boy. The girl, Kimi, had her mother's hair with her father's bright green eyes and the boy, Tomoe, had flaming red hair with bright orange eyes. When they opened the door they came face to face with a tall white haired inu- youkai. Kimi stared at him and then pointed while screaming "Daddy! Thees a scawy dog man!" repeatedly until the father came to the door. Shippo, a fox demon, shared the same hair with his son and eyes as his daughter. He took one look at the inu-youkai standing in front of him and smiled.

"I take it you are here for Rin" he said as he gestured for him to come in. "We haven't been introduced. My name is Shippo McKenna" Shippo said and extended his hand in a greeting.

"I am Sesshoumaru Taishou" he said as he grasped Shippo's hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, sir" Shippo said as he left Sesshoumaru with his twins so that he could go in search for his wife. Over the past few months Sesshoumaru had done his research on Kagura to see if all of this was some cruel joke. He had found that it wasn't. Kagura was gone, but the strangest part was that she was nowhere to be found. She was assumed dead on April 23, 2013 after no evidence had been found to prove that she was somewhere else. He had also found that she traveled in the last few years of her life. She had traveled all over the globe enjoying life, or what little life she had left. After the twins were born they had moved back to New York and lived in the northern part of the state. That was all he found before he came to the house Rin and her husband were living in currently. She had left an address in case he ever wanted to visit them. Which was why he was here. He wanted to finally meet his daughter.

Rin walked into the foyer and smiled warmly, her smile was even more dazzling than in the videos and photos he had of her. "Kids, this is your grandfather" Rin said without hesitation as the twins looked at Sesshoumaru in wonder.

Then Tomoe yelled "Doggie Granpa!" He then ran up and hugged Sesshoumaru's leg. In the nest instant Kimi ran up and did the same thing as her brother.

"It is good to finally meet you Dad" Rin said with her warm smile. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked her father.

Sesshoumaru smiled slighty, "I would be very gracious" he said.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: The Wind<p>

August 2016

Sesshoumaru walked up a path that led down lines of gravestones. He kept walking until he found the one he was looking for.

Kagura Vinter

July 22, 1957- April 23, 2013

"I wish to be the wind"

He smiled, he has been doing more of that as of late. Rin's smiles were contagious and her children had the same one. For once in a long time he was happy. Though he still needed to do one last thing before he could truly place Kagura at rest. He took a breath in and his gold eyes looked sadly at the grey tombstone. "I loved you too, Kagura" he said quietly as a soft summer wind blew past him. 'I'm glad you became the wind.'

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so this brings this idea of a story to a close. I hope you liked it and thank you for reading!


End file.
